


And I Will Try to Fix You

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Song: Fix You (Coldplay)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Just listen to “Fix You” by Coldplay. It’s a song that breaks my heart and has helped me through everything. It’s time I wrote a fic for it.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 7





	And I Will Try to Fix You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idkmybffspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/gifts).



> @idkmybffspock, thank you so much for writing that fic. It was really helpful.

“I’m sorry,” Mac sighed, “I know I’m not everything. I’m not even close. In fact, I’m nothing. But you have to give me a chance.” 

Dennis sighed. His hand curled around the keys to his car. His other hand rested on the door. With one swift movement, he could get into the car and leave. He could be gone, never to be seen again. There was a woman and a baby waiting for him somewhere else. “Mac,” he said, “My things are packed.” 

Mac started crying for the first time in months. “Dennis, please. You don’t have to leave.” 

“I don’t have to stay, either.” Dennis’s lips made a tight line. His eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yes, you do!” Mac stamped his foot on the ground. “You have to stay! You have a family!” He ran a hand through his dark hair. “A family, a bar, an apartment... you have everything. And you’re just gonna give it up? Not on my watch.” 

Dennis leaned against his car and crossed his arms. “If it’s not on your watch, then close your eyes. You don’t need me. You act like you do, but you don’t. You can cling to Charlie just as easily as you cling to me. You’ve known him longer, after all.” 

“Maybe I’ve known him _longer_ , but I know you _better_. I know everything about you, and you know everything about me. All my secrets, all my imperfections. You hid all the pens in the house when no one else would. And do you seriously think your wife is going to peel the apples for you? Hell no, she won’t. She’ll be feeding the baby and going to work. You fit in with us. That baby doesn’t deserve a father who still has years of life left in him. Hell, that baby is named after you, but his name is Brian. Isn’t that something?” He scoffed. “You have to stay.” 

Dennis stared at Mac. Mac stared at Dennis. The air was quiet and still around them, almost like a scene from a movie. Any moment now, the orchestra would start playing a gentle song with violins and cellos. “You’re wrong,” whispered Dennis, his voice caught in his throat, “I don’t have to stay.” 

“You’ve said that.” 

The older man held up his hand. “Let me finish, you gay bastard. I don’t _have_ to stay. But I will. But it’s purely for business reasons. Not because I love you or need you.” He opened up the trunk and pulled out boxes. “And since you had no difficulty stopping me at the last minute, I hope you have no problem helping me at the first opportunity.”

”What... what do you mean?” 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Mac— do I have to outline everything for you? The boxes! Get the goddamn boxes out of the goddamn car!” 

Mac nodded and rushed to help. “I love you, you know,” he offered. 

Dennis sighed. Begrudgingly, he replied, “I guess I have no choice but to love you too.”


End file.
